


First the Catwalk, then the Aisle

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Designer Marinette, Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, designer model dream team, model adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: prompt from lizziemagic on the miraculous discord server:I saw a piece of beautiful piece of fan art in which Adrien is modeling a suit Marinette designed, and when he gets to the end of the runway where she is sitting, he drops to one knee and proposes. It would make a great one shot.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 16
Kudos: 162





	First the Catwalk, then the Aisle

**Author's Note:**

> I hope i did your prompt justice, its a cute idea. Also, if anyone knows what fanart she is referncing, post a link in comments so I can give it credit <3

Backstage, Marinette smoothed Adrien's suit down for the final time. 

Technically, it was Marinette's suit, Adrien was just modelling it. She had designed and pain-stakingly hand-crafted the suit he was wearing and many others like it. All Adrien had to do was wear it and look pretty, which he always did.

Adrien held her hands with his. "You know, I'm pretty sure you've already flattened any wrinkles."

She smirked, "Maybe I just want an excuse to touch you." 

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "That's my line."

"Alright, fine, I'm a little nervous. What if this fails?"

"It won't."

"but," she countered, "What if it does?"

"Relax," he smiled, "I've got this. This isn't my first _cat_ walk."

"I know, but it's your first walk for me-" she did a double take, "-was that a cat pun? at my fashion show?"

"Can I say no?"

"Adrien, I heard it."

"Plausible deniablity."

"Nope." she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Go get 'em, tiger." 

"Oh, so you can make a cat pun, but when I do it, it's-" 

Marinette cut him off with a kiss. "I'll be there front and center."

"I'll make sure to put on a show for you," he winked.

Marinette laughed, before sneaking around the curtain to find her seat. As much as Adrien wanted to have her by his side the entire time, she deserved to be sitt8ing out there. She was a designer, and finally she was getting recognized for her talents. MDC's first solo line in high fashion was going to be a success, there was no doubt in Adrien's mind.

But that thought did nothing to ease his sweating.

Adrien generally wasn't a nervous person, but his hand were shaking. His palms moist, knees weak...

He almost missed the five-minute announcement. Sure, he had been in the line-up since he arrived, but his mind had completely slipped, distracting him from his job.

He patted his pockets, making sure that everything was in it's place, before he pushed aside the curtain to strut down the catwalk. 

And boy, those lights were blinding.

Adrien had walked the walk before, probably hundreds of times, but there was no getting used to the sudden blinging lights as he stepped onstage. 

Left, Right, Pose.

As soon as he stepped into the light, he began searching the crowd. He found Marinette in less than a second, her gaze drawing him in.

Left, Right, Pose.

He made eye contact with Alya and Nino, who were nodding vigorously. 

Great. Good to know that Nino couldn't keep a secret. 

Adrien followed his choreography all the way to the end of the catwalk.

Pose. Pose. Pose.

Then, he took a step forward.

Another one.

The crowd gasped as Adrien misjudged his step and stumbled off the platform. It was a little less graceful than he had envisioned, but it would have to do.

He was standing in front of Marinette, and as planned, the lights were pointing straight at them. 

"Adrien," she smiled, "You look perfect." 

He tried to tell her that she looked perfect, the lights illuminating her like an angel, his angel, but the words got caught in his throat.

What came out instead, was a strangled, " _Purr-_ fect?"

She hit his shoulder, "We were having a moment." 

"We still are."

I don't know, the mood is ruined."

More than twelve witty comebacks involving cat puns sprang to Adrien's mind, but he pushed them aside.

Instead, he got down on one knee and reached into his pocket.

"Marinette," he began, producing the ring that Nino had helped him pick out, "Will you make me the happiest man alive and-"

He almost said happiest _cat_ alive, but by some miracle, got the words right, even when his brain was all scrambled up.

That's just what she did to him. Marinette made his heart race. She made him lose control. 

"Yes. I do!" Marinette put the ring on, and Adrien stood up, spinning her into a kiss. (The photos of which would later go on to be magazine covers).

"I love you." 

"I love you too. I'd marry you right here, right now, if we could." she smiled.

Nino conveniently stood up from the crowd, "I am an ordained minister-"

"No-" Alya dragged him back to his seat, "Marinette is getting the magical-princess wedding she deserves."

"I'd love to," Adrien squeezed Marinette's hand, "but we have a show to finish."

"You were the last model." 

"Shouldn't we finish the show?"

"Fine, but I'm coming with you." 

"Fine by me." Adrien picked her up, bridal style, which was fitting, "first the catwalk, then the aisle."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
